Searching For A Muse
by Kri-Kun
Summary: Two lonely soles meet at a Starbucks in Colorado and instantly connect. Their love for the same poets and authors cause them to bond instantly. Their fates are intertwined beyond separation and they slowly find themselves falling for the other. Sasori and Deidara fall in love. Sasodei Sasori / Deidara


Searching For A Muse

**A/N: **i swear imma get back to updating regularly o.o don't shoot me for uploading another chapter-ed story cx I'm in the middle of the nect chapter for Lover's Lie and next up is another chapter for Everything and Nothing so never fear Kri-kun is here!

**Summery: **Two lonely soles meet at a Starbucks in Colorado and instantly connect. Their love for the same poets and authors cause them to bond instantly. Their fates are intertwined beyond separation and they slowly find themselves falling for the other. Sasori and Deidara fall in love.

Chapter 1 It Was Fate That Drew Us Together

Deidara sat at a table near the window. He blew on his chai tea while willing words to just appear on the paper in front of him. He was never good at beginnings, he didn't think he ever would be. He tied his long, blonde hair up behind his head but his bangs just flopped back in his face uselessly. Honestly, sometimes Deidara's hair annoyed him but he thought once he became a famous author it would become his signature, something that made him stand out from the others.

Dei hissed as his chai tea burnt his tongue. Oh how he loved Starbucks, but he wasn't patient enough to wait for his beverage to cool down. He always left the place with a scalded tongue and would walk around the rest of the day with a mouth full of ice just trying to get the feeling back in it.

A scrap from the chair a cross from him drew Deidara from his thoughts and caused him to look up. Twinkling azure eyes met sparkling chocolate ones. Deidara wanted to gasp at the beauty of the man in front of him. His crimson hair drooped low over his eyebrows but made up for it by sticking up -slightly- in the back. His complexion was a smooth, milky white without a blemish in sight. When he spoke it sent Deidara's heart in a flutter, "May I sit?" His deep voice flowed cleanly, not even stuttering from having to interact with a complete stranger.

Deidara, on the other hand, was shaking in his boots. He wasn't used to encounters with strangers, he was typically just left alone. "S-Sure," He stuttered out, his cheeks flaring up from humiliation. But, luckily, the red head didn't comment on his burning cheeks, much to Dei's delight. That actually gave him a little confidence booster so he smiled at the stranger. "I'm Deidara, un." Deidara announced.

The side of the man's lips quirked up slightly, he seemed more of the serious type. "Sasori," the ginger said in answer.

Deidara stared out the window dream-a-ly, his shy-ness completely drained away. "Don't you just love the snow? I love the snow, un. I adore the snow."

Sasori gazed out the window along with Deidara. "It is quite beautiful." The edges of his crinkled as he smiled.

"Did ya' know Colorado is the only state to turn down the Olympics? Yeah, un, in 1976." Deidara found himself babbling but couldn't find the will to stop. "Denver was where the cheeseburger was created, un. Colorado literally means colored read and is known as the Centennial State, un." Sasori gazed at him intently as the facts just poured right out of the blonde's mouth. Sasori seemed to be actually listening and it made Deidara feel a little less self-conscious.

"You sure do know a lot." Sasori stopped Deidara from embarrassing himself further. "I've got to run but here..." He plucked Dei's pencil right from his hand and scrawled his number a cross the notebook Deidara has opened. After his number there was a little drawn heart. "Give me a call," He tapped the number on the page with the eraser. "Maybe we can hang out or go out or something."

Deidara's heart lept and he nodded eagerly. He would love that more than anything.

**A/N: **So the sudden inspiration just... **BAM! **... hit me! I hope you'll fall in love with the story along the way like I already have ^^ This chapter is a tad short but that's only because it's the lead in chapter. I'll try not to leave too many cliff hangers o.o but i am a pro at it hah, so it might be too tempting to do it. But all in all this is just the beginning I'll try to get back up to date with my regular updates, twice a week for those of you who haven't read my other stories. Though it'll most likely be two different stories a week just to keep it fair. But I promise to Fangirl's/ Fanboy's everywhere that I'll update as often as possible!


End file.
